User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct. News It was getting quite cluttered once again. I've saved the contents off-site for the moment.--OvaltinePatrol 14:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Needed Please Hey Ovaltine, can you read John K. Holmes. I am having doubts on him and I need an opinion on his history. I mean, if you don't mind. UndeadHero 04:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Vault Question -OP; I have a concept, but I'm not married to it and I could use a suggestion to do instead of what I have planned. I have 2 vault ideas- one is set in the Austin, TX area and will be focused around "Keep Austin Weird." I don't plan to start statting that one out for a while, so it's not imminent... The one I could use some guidance on is one set in Wichita Fell. For Wichita Fell, my personal setting gave it a pre-frac population of around 1,500 to 3,000. The city was devastated by two bombs and that its water supply was highly toxic, but the city had a vault located nearby. While vault-dwellers lived beneath, a rading clan, the Fell Raiders took up residence at a hydroelectric dam that provides power to the city. The vault-dwellers' power ran low and they ended up having to pay tithes to the Fell Raiders for power. The vault dwellers have been purifying water for the Raiders and other slaves and residents. I am willing to eliminate the vault from the writeup, but I could use a suggestion for how to make the society sustainable with such a large population when it is hit by these weapons? Ideas, if a vault is off-limits? Also as an aside, Undead... Ovaltine wrote on the talk page of one of your pages. If you haven't seen it, a good way to see recent posts is clicking on COMMUNITY at the top, then RECENT CHANGES from the drop-down menu. Also; you can see a talk page by visiting your page and seeing the small conversation beacon in the top right part of it. ~LD~ 04:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC). NEW IDEA! Okay, how about this. Because Uranium is deep into the ground. John Holmes began to excavate the Vault and the supplies were delivered by the trainload, the designs were all set and Holmes was feeling ratyher proud. But soon, one of the workers said that he found Uranium as they were digging. He called Vault-Tek to tell them, and unfortunately the US Government got all over them. Demanding the land, Vault-Tek finally handed it over and Holmes was fired. Vault-Tek built other vaults but Holmes managed to make a come back by getting the alliances of major steel and computer companies and began his "Homes of the Future" Incorporated. Well, this way. The Vault wouldn't even get a number. It''d just be Abandoned Vault. Well, not even that.UndeadHero 23:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :"Vault" would still be too specific. Consider it to be used exclusively by Vault-Tek shelters, you could make it some other kind of shelter or bunker.--OvaltinePatrol 00:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Character question Hey Oval, I'm planning on making a character from Vault City who may have had a couple of biological enhancements through cybernetics or such, and with enhancements I just mean a lifespan that could be 10-15 years longer then that of the average human and a higher intelligence. So for the sake of being in time with everything and because I believe this falls under one of the rules that requires the green light of another admin, would you be OK with that?--Seqeu0 12:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Said enhancements are restricted to the intelligence boost and the small age extension? That doesn't seem like a problem, just work in the intelligence boost through the infobox with the appropriate implant.--OvaltinePatrol 18:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I Join? Hello I'm interested in joining the RP: The Old Man's Back Again. Can I? MtxDevin 23:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Use this spreadsheet to appropriately fill out the stat box in a character article of your creation. Then have some reason to have that character be in Big Spring for a meeting with the Arceneaux Twins.--OvaltinePatrol 23:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't join the RP because my computer doesn't have any plugins for that file. So yeah.MtxDevin 03:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Use gmail documents.--OvaltinePatrol 06:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I made a guy,Rick Hebon. Will he work?MtxDevin 23:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :You need more of an article than that. Look at the entries of the other characters involved: Andrew van Krammer, Liam Rourke, and Grutt. They're not stubs. --OvaltinePatrol 04:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Vault Request Hey dude, quick question. Is it okay if I add the Three Vaults in North Dakota? I had plans of making five, but two were eliminated either by bad closing mechanisms, or like Vault 87 from Fallout 3, killed by testing. Anyway, these three vaults, one will act as a Vault 101 in idealism, one was to act as a Military and Military family bunker at Minot Air Force Base, (Formerly, now they call in Dead Man's Dropoff) but it's doors failed to close all the way and thus everyone was turned into ghouls and have managed to live there for the passed...I don't know...200, 150 Years...Is that possible? Anyway, the Third Vault is similar to Vault 101, but after the Lone Wanderer left, where there are two diplomatic groups. If accepted, the Vaults will be Vault 64, Vault 77, and Vault 69. Please accept, this is all. UndeadHero 06:20, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Vault 69 already has canonical references, so we'd never approve a vault of that number. I am NOT approving any of those ideas. Try coming up with ONE vault with a good idea before you request again.--OvaltinePatrol 20:26, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Image Category Mind running by me how to do so, exactly? D: Sadow-sama 03:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think I've ever successfully explained how to do so on account of people using a different layout (or being stupid), but sure. Go to the image, say yours for instance; then go towards the bottom of the page. You should see a small gray box containing a green circle with a plus sign and the words "Add category." Press the button. It will turn into a field where you can type the word "Images," (do so without the quotes). Press enter. There will be a blue button to the right that says "Save," press it. If you don't see any of that stuff then I can't help you.--OvaltinePatrol 03:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Partnership with Sturmkrieg Hi. I'm wondering if you'd be interested in forming a partnership with Sturmkrieg, since we're both fanfiction websites, and we could help each other with membership. We could just do a link exchange on the main page or something like that. I plan to give supporting websites a link on the main page, sidebar, add a supporting websites template to be automatically added to talk pages of new accounts, and also rotate them out through the same sitenotice page. Once I start getting some more membership, I think it would help yours too. I figure this will need to be discussed first; anyone else I should contact, or post this on the wiki forum? I am looking for members and I would like very much to be able to get plenty of supporters. :Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 22:51, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll talk it over with Run and the other staff members.--OvaltinePatrol 00:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC)